One way individuals gain access to news or other articles online is to browse through news sources (e.g., online newspapers) or sites that aggregate articles from multiple news sources. In some cases, users are able to set up alerts or otherwise tailor the news to which they have access. Typically, this customization relies on the performance of keyword searches. Unfortunately, results of the searches can be both under and over inclusive. For example, if a user is interested in articles about cats, an article that uses the term “feline” instead of “cat” might not be provided. As another example, a nutritionist interested in blog or message board posts about apples likely does not want to be presented with articles about computer software or hardware.